Various types of eyeglass storage apparatuses are known in the art. The general types thereof include both open and sealed examples.
Open eyeglass storage apparatuses are the most basic type of receptacle. But, such holders do not provide any protection to the eyeglasses from dust and other harmful environmental agents. When deposited on a pair of eyeglasses, such mediums not only restrict a wearer's vision through the glasses, but also subject them to tarnishing, premature wear and other undesirable effects.
Sealed eyeglass storage apparatuses are a partial improvement over their open counterparts. Sealed holders secure eyeglasses in a functionally equivalent manner as non-sealed holders, but further provide a means of covering (sealing) the glasses from the outside environment with a sealable lid or flap, thereby mitigating the concerns of leaving them uncovered already discussed.
Both open and sealed types of eyeglass storage apparatuses have been adapted for attachment to a limited amount structures, for storing eyeglasses in a dedicated location. One particular open-type storage apparatus is adapted for vertical mounting to a wall, while a particular a sealed storage apparatus is adapted for overhead mounting to the ceiling of an automobile. However, both are only adapted to store a pair of eyeglasses in a fixed location.